


Senseless

by emudii



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Toraten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-22
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emudii/pseuds/emudii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Z. Trunks wakes up blind and confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senseless

**Author's Note:**

> (10/22/09) gifted to Amarantines; speed drabble

Waking feels like falling asleep, backwards; he isn't so much aware of returning to consciousness as he is of weightlessness. Of light seeping in, in blurry shades of gray. Of pressure, like a vice, wrapped around his skull and dragging every bit of sensory awareness between his eyes and squashing it _flat,_ like his brain. To say he feels horrible is an understatement.

He stirs slowly, distantly aware of warmth under his cheek and against his side and the whisper of wind in his ear. He wants to look around but his head is a dead weight; his forehead is cradled against what feels like a chest. _Thump thump thump_  it assures him, quietly. But something feels off, and he frowns despite the way it aggravates his mounting headache. The shapes under his hands are familiar, as is the scent, and he thinks, idly, that someone he knows is carrying him. But who and from where? The muscles in his back coil tight and it suddenly occurs to him that it isn't because he doesn't remember. It’s because, even for a moment, he just doesn't _know_. If because he can’t  feel or if his head is pounding too hard to concentrate… It’s all the same. The jack-hammer in his head picks up volume. He whimpers and the arms tighten, but all he feels is cloth and body heat and no _qi_ and the beginnings of claustrophobia. Because it could _still_ be a stranger. An android. An abduction. Anything at all and he can’t move to save his life and he just can’t _see_ the way he’s used to and—

' _Trunks. Buddy._..' He says his name in that way that no one else does and just like that… Trunks _relaxes_ , breathing deep and spreading his hand to better listen to Goten’s heartbeat. He wants to ask about what happened. He wants to know why, even as they’re touching, he can’t read any energy. But everything is still shaken and suspended behind his eyes like he’s being held underwater, and he’s just so _tired_. Goten seems to sense this and shushes him, laying a hand over his eyes. ' _Relax_ ,' he commands, gently. ' _I’ll take care of you.'_ With anyone else Trunks might have argued, clinging to reality and distrust without his sixth sense to guide him. But this is Goten—whom he recognizes, with all others—and when it comes to his Fusion partner, he just _knows_ … Call it his _seventh_ sense. So he closes his eyes, obediently, and lets the whistle of wind—and the safety of that embrace—soothe him back to sleep.


End file.
